There is always something
by Rach Lupin-Black-Malfoy
Summary: Well, we are all aware of the boy who lived, but what about the girl who lived? Here we follow her tale.....AU OC/DM OC/RL OC/SB HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

A bit about my OC

Rachael Potter is Harry Potter's sister, has no idea about the magical world, having been

separated from her brother when they were three. She lives in America with a muggle family, the

Smiths. When she was 11, she recived a letter from Hogwarts, and Hagrid came and took her to

England a few days afterward. She has the same wand as Harry, yet is in to more popular

music, and owns a boombox and a laptop. She reunites with her Bro and they go to Hogwarts

together. Also, in this story, werewolfs have 4 mates. This is an x-over from POTO as well.

Therefore the ships in this story are based around her and her brother.

OC/RL

OC/SB

OC/DM

OC/ED

HP/GW


	2. To Hogwarts we go

Rachael woke up one morning to see Harry grinning broadly above her "OI!" She yelled as she

jumped up. "What is this about??" Then she gave a quick glance at the calander and her face

broke into a smile. "We finally get to go to Hogwarts." she whispered. They stumbled around

getting everything that they needed into their trunks. They raced each other down the stairs and

into the car. The car ride took ten minutes, but it seemed only one minute to Harry and Rachael.

They said a hasty goodbye to their relatives and ran into Kings Cross. Then a problem hit

Rachael on the head like a hammer. "Harry," she asked "How are we supposed to get onto

Platform 9 3/4?" "Platform 3/4 dear?" Molly Weasley asked behind then as they turned around. "I

can help you. All you need to do is run directly through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

Dont worry. My son Ron is starting his first year too." They grinned widely. "Thank You!" they

called over their shoulders as they ran onto the Platform. Rach grinned at the sight of the

Platform. "Come on Harry!" She yelled. They ran into a compartment and fell down laughing. A

young boy with red hair and freckles poked his head in the door. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure!" Rachael answered. The boy sat on the opposite of Harry and Rachael. "Hello my name is

Ron" They twins looked at him "Hello we are Rachael and Harry Potter." They said, brushing their

hair back t reveal the scars.


	3. Train love

Rachael raised her eyebrows at Ron, who had fainted. "Harry, what is up with him?" "No idea

Rach" he said. "Ugh I'll wake him up." She walked over, kicked ron in the shoulder, then

quickly went back to her seat. "OI!!" Ron shouted, jumping up "What the heck do you think your.."

But the rest of his sentence was interuppted by a boy with blond hair and stormy grayish-blue

eyes coming in and sitting down next to Rach. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat out. "I am

going to sit here, an you better DEAL WITH IT!" Harry looked at Malfoy weird and said,"didn't we

Madam Malkins and in the Leaky Cauldron?" Malfoy smirked "Yes." Rachael was to busy staring

him to notice anything. She knew then. this is the man she loved.

--

Sorry about the short chapter...its late and my grandma just passed. Ill make the nest one longer i promise!


	4. love is in the air

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! JK ROWLING DOES!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!! But if i could buy Remus, Sirius, and Draco i would!

O yea, i was thinking my story over and i decided that there isnt going to be a POTO appearance! No Phantom...sorry!

--

Draco noticed Rach staring at him. He quickly looked at Harry and jerked his head toward Rach. Harry nodded. Draco smirked at Harry and slid his arm around Rach's waist and pulled her flush against him. Rach felt like she would melt. Her red hair turned even more vivid and her usual black streaks turned hot pink. She looked wide eyed at Draco and he just smirked. She laid just smiled and laid against him, her head on his chest. She looked at Harry, who looked as if he couldnt decide if he wanted to strangle Draco or just tell him not to hurt his sister. Rach looked at Harry and mouthed 'Im fine with this Harry so relax'. Harry fell back in his seat and fell asleep, Rach looked at Ron who was sitting back lazily and eating Chocolate Frogs. She was aout to fall asleep when the door burst open, and a girl with insanly bushy hair stood there and said "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Rach pulled out her wand lazily "Accio Toad!" she said. A toad flew into her hand and she gave it to the girl. "Thank you!" she said. "By the way, im Hermione Granger." Rach woke up a bit and said "Im Rach, thats Harry, Ron, and Draco." she said pointing to each of the people in turn. "Very nice to meet you all." said Hermione turning to leave. "Very nice meeting you too." Hermione left and Rach wrapped her arms around Draco and feel asleep. Draco looked down at her and smiled. He leaned into her and he feel asleep, holding on to Rach and thinking of a muggle song he had heard, when his Aunt Andy had visited when his father was at work. His father. He wouldnt support a relationship with her, not Mr. Death Eater Supreme. He decided not to worry. He closed his eyes and feel asleep.He was awakened some hours later by Rach sitting up and yawning. Harry was hurrying around saying "Guys!! Come on!! We have 5 minutes till we get to hogwarts!" Rach sat bolt upright. "Holy Crap get movin!" They all hurried to get their stuff collected and get ready. When the train stopped they got of and hurried over to the familiar voice calling "Firs' years this way!"

--Told ya id make it longer!

A/N: Im sorry got the long wait...destracted with school work but schools finally over..ill try to update twice a week!

Rach Lupin Black Malfoy


	5. Sorting and a suprise

"Hello Hagrid!" The twins called. " 'ello there ya two. FIRS' YEARS!! TO THA BOATS!" They got

to the boats, and Ron, Harry, Draco, and Rach got into a boat. They all gazed up at Hogwarts.

"Its wonderful!" Harry said, his eyes glazing over. Rach laughed. "Its probably even better

inside." After they reached the shore they were lead into the great hall to be sorted. Rach was

completly oblivious until she heard "Potter, Rachael!" being called. She walked up nervously and

put the hat on her head. 'Hmmm" a voice in her ear said. 'A tough one...Plenty of Gryffindor

courage i see...not a bad mind...smart like a Ravenclaw...loyal like a Hufflepuff...but also

Slytherin...almost as much as the Gryffindor...It would be impossible to sort you...I guess I must

bring back the old house...so you are the first in a cenury to be in..' Rach waited, confused

"SLYFFLEDORCLAW!" A table appeared, much shorter, in the back, with a sort of mix of all the

colors around a circle, and inside the circle a snake, lion, badger, and eagle surrounding a wolf

on the banner above it. Rach walked toward the table and sat down just as her brother was

being sorted. After a few minutes the hat shouted "SLYFFLEDORCLAW!" and her brother

her. They watched as Seamus, Neville, Dean, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Draco got sorted into

Slyffledorclaw. They watched as Dumbledore introduced Quirell and the feast appeared. Rach

in silence. After the feast she wasnt feeling that good, and Harry knew it. "Are you ok Rach?"

"I dont feel that good Harry! Im gonna go to the bathroom." She ran to the girls bathroom off the

side of the dormitories and looked out the window at the sky. She saw a bright full moon and

screamed. A pain was coursing through her body and she felt her body stretching and felt hair

sprouting. She was transforming. She was a werewolf.

--

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!

OK!! Next chapter i will probably post today also...


	6. Dangerous?

I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR! SORRY! BUT I DONT GET REVIEWS AND I AM THINKING OF LEAVING THIS STORY!! MY PHANPHICS ARE ALOT BETTER!

--

Something was telling Rach to get through the door. She was about to run into it when Hermione came in and saw her. Rach, even though a werewolf, recognized her and yipped playfully. Hermione stared at her, fright showing in her eyes. She looked up at her with her still bright green eyes and hermione recognized her. She cautiously walked out, Rach following. Then Rach felt as if she was going mad. Something was in the boys dormitories. She had to follow it. It felt as if she could not live with out it. Wait, he. It was a person. She howled loudly and sprinted down the stairs, through the empty common room and up the boys staircase. Out side the door she paused and peeked in. Only Harry and Draco were up, talking quietly. Rach hid in the shadows as she walked in, then jumped on Harry's bed. Harry looked at her fearfully before recognizing her green eyes. "Rach, sis, is that you??" Rach licked his face. Draco was staring. "Shes a-a-a werewolf!! Back away, she might be dangerous!!" Rach looked at him and jumped to his bed. Draco screamed so loud that the whole castle heard him and woke up.

--

IF I DONT GET A REVIEW THEN THIS STORY GOES BYE BYE!


	7. AN

I siriusly (sorry i had an urge to spell it ala hp) hate a/ns but i wont be updating in the least a couple days at the most a couple weeks! Im going on vaca so I dont know if I will be able to update! I will definitly try though!!


	8. What next?

Believe it or not, I'm not dead!

*screams*

Random PPL- I CANT BELIEVE IT! SHE'S ALIVE!

Yea Yea whatever. I was on a Twilight break. *dodges all tomatoes being thrown* Hey! I support both! Stop it!

Disclamer- Yada Yada Yada…

--

Everyone waited for someone to come rushing up. But no one did. Rach glared at Draco and ran out the door. She darted through the common room back to the girls dormitory and hid under her bed.

The next morning, after Rach was a human again, she contemplated why she hadn't transformed before. She hadn't been bitten, at least she didn't think. She decided to go to the library with Hermione to check it out. She came across a book, _Magical Explanations_, and flipped to the part about werewolves. There was exactly what she was looking for- _I recently transformed into a werewolf and I didn't get bitten. What happened? _ The answer however was most peculiar- _It depends. If you are young and have a sibling, it is possible your mother, while pregnant, got bitten accidently. Usually you start transforming around age 11. Your sibling will transform next full moon, and it will rotate._ So Harry was going to become a werewolf the next full moon! Luckily, he was right behind her reading over her shoulder. The two twins looked at each other and thought 'What next?'

--

My writing skills have improved,…kinda.


End file.
